Playing with fire
by Shennya
Summary: After many years of living next to Thorin, Kili found he doesn't feel just admiration for him. And he tries to approach him in an unconventional way between uncle and nephew. Warning: Incest.


**__****English is not my first language so I hope you forgive my mistakes. But I try to do my best so I hope you like it. :)**  


**Playing with fire**

Fili woke him with a smile on his face and the promise of another day of competition. Whenever training began, they gambled to see who the best in each area was and, in fact, they always ended in an acceptable balance; Fili was better with ax, as he was so successful with bow, that nothing escaped him: always hit the mark. He was proud of it. And he wanted Uncle Thorin to be proud of him too.

Kili dressed and ate breakfast quite quickly. He couldn't wait to compete against Fili. Besides, he thought that day Thorin would return early from his excursion and he may help them to train.

It had been a long time since they were attacked by the dragon and since the battle against the orcs eventually killed many of them. Too much time had passed since their mother had died and since Thorin promised that he will never leave them. Kili was so proud of him and he think he was the best dwarf to lead his people. He had courage and was strong enough to guide the entire kingdom.

"Come on!" Fili urged him, running toward the large wooden doors that separated them from the field and freedom. His blond hair was waving around his face and his smile was covered by a beard.

With a smile, Kili followed him to the forest, they decided to try targets that were installed on the south side of castle, and the one who hit the mark from the longest distance would be the winner. He was sure that it wouldn't take him much time to defeat Fili.

The first to try was Fili. The arrow hit the yellow zone but it was a little bit far of the center. Kili took one of the arrows from his quiver and he aimed to the target. So he concentrated and released the arrow. The arrow hit the center.

Fili glared at him, walked a few feet and prepared to launch his next shot.

"I don't know why we do this if we know which result will be", he said.

As he expected, Fili pursed his lips in annoyance. However, he didn't turn to face him again. He breathed deeply and raised his bow. Kili was sure he was going to shoot (and he'll fail again, obviously), however, Thorin's deep voice made him stop.

Kili turned to see him. He was there, like always, with his imposing presence and his long brown hair and his strong look, always watching and judging.

"More to the right" He told Fili, with a firm voice but not annoyed. Thorin approached him and helped him to change the direction of his shot. And of course, thanks to his help, Fili hit the mark.

Despite Kili could say that take assistance was cheating it wasn't really bothered him but the way his uncle helped Fili. He just touched their brother's shoulders to make him change direction, but that contact upsets Kili, made him feel— well, at that time he couldn't explain how he felt about it.

Thorin crossed his arms and smiled at him, waiting him to continue it. Kili suddenly wondered why he didn't help him, too.

And the, Kili smiled back and before he knew what he was doing, he failing on purpose. Luckily, no one suspected. Fili was so glad he tied (for now) to notice.

Thorin raised his bushy eyebrows at him.

"You're not very focused today, do you? Because, generally, you never fail"

Of course, Kili felt quite flattered to hear the compliment, but he wasn't entirely satisfied. Suddenly, he desperately wanted Thorin close to him.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked. He didn't know what exactly happened to him that day, but he was glad not to be so obvious with his desire.

Thorin tooks a few steps toward him.

Kili had that unknown and strange feeling when Thorin stood behind him. And he really enjoyed feeling the warmth of his uncle's body.

"You didn't think about wind," he said, pointing to the trees "it has increased somewhat. You just have to turn a few inches"

Of course he thought about wind, Kili was an expert and he knew he had to change direction, but he said nothing to Thorin. His uncle took him by the shoulders and helped him like he was doing with Fili. However, Kili stepped back, and to his pleasure, he could feel the brush of Thorin's body on his back. He shivered. And, luckily, anyone noticed it.

"Now shoot" Thorin said, completely unaware of all feelings he had provoked in his nephew's body. He separated from him and Kili felt too cold in that moment. He didn't like it at all.

He did what his uncle told him and the arrow hit the target, which could easily have done without the help of Thorin. The King Under the Mountain walked away from them and Kili watched him, feeling a stretch in the stomach. He closed his eyes and he had a memory of his childhood, he remembered Thorin hugged him all night until he fell asleep because he had had a nightmare about the death of his mother. Suddenly, he wished he could feel Thorin's arms around him again ... And then he realized something was wrong with him but he didn't know what.

Kili didn't realize the severity of his problem until a week later when Fili, Thorin and he went hunting. On the way they had been attacked by a mountain lion and even Fili and he had contributed to his death, Thorin was the one who had fought with the beast for longer. Before it closed its jaws on his face Thorin pierce it with the sword, opening his skull. Thorin ended cover in blood. So, after asking Fili and him to skinning the animal he went to the lake to take a bath. However, with an excuse that he didn't even remember, he left Fili with all work and he followed Thorin. And, quietly, Kili hid in the bushes and watched how Thorin took off his clothes until he was completely naked. Kili swallowed hard, trying to find a reason to explain the emotion he felt at the thought that his own hands were caressing Thorin's body— Too scared of his own feelings, Kili went away, but after that moment he wasn't the same.

At the nights, when he lay in his room he couldn't help himself from recreate images in his head and create scenes of him kissing and caressing his uncle. His imagination was beginning to be too cruel to him and caused his cock got big and hard until his own hand slowly calmed down the pain. However, the fantasies began to be much more recurrent and suddenly self-consolation wasn't enough for him.

One day, his opportunity came when Thorin and a group of warriors returning from battle against the orcs. Fili and he had wanted to go, but Uncle had not let them go. Apparently, it wasn't anything serious and they had finally defeated the orcs. Thorin was fine but he had a few scratches on his face. Of course, the battle had left him a little tired, so the other dwarves went away to leave him rest. However, Kili stood there, watching him. Thorin, realizing, turned and smiled at him.

"Do you want to tell me something?"

He wanted to say many things, but he had no idea how Thorin could react. So he did what he had longed to do for weeks. He approached him and without allowing him to react he kissed Thorin's lips. Kili was feeling very randy while he was shoving his tongue in Thorin's mouth, his hands found a gap between the clothes and he finally found Uncle's belt. But Thorin took him by shoulders and pushed him away.

"We can't do this"

Kili wished that he could say something to changed Thorin's mind, but he couldn't articulate words, so he just tried to kiss him again. But Thorin shook his head and took two steps back. Kili felt hurt.

"Go away," said Thorin, in a firm voice.

Kili left the room. He had to endure three long weeks of indifference, of course more than a dwarf noticed it, but he only one who made a comment was Fili, who had, apparently, noticed something else, too.

"You have to stop, Kili," he said in a training day.

"Stop what?" He growled, frustrated and hurt.

Fili saw him for a few seconds and then turned his head toward the center of the target.

"You perfectly know what I'm talking about"

Kili pretended not to hear him, because now he knew that he never saw his uncle with a fraternal admiration: he was in love with him. So that night, when everyone was asleep he went to Thorin's room, as he used to do when he was child but now his intentions were completely different. For a moment, he thought he had been discovered, but the breathing coming from the bed was regular, so Thorin might be asleep.

Desperate, Kili began undress himself and once feeling free, went to Thorin's bed. Of course, his movements woke him, but before he could utter words Kili began to kiss him and use his tongue to try to convince him.

"Kili, stop it"

But there was something that made Kili's heart began to beat rapidly: Thorin's eyes had darkened with desire. So he ignored him and started kissing him more eagerly and he slid his hand under the sheet to find that he wasn't mistaken: Thorin was completely naked. Kili moaned when he realized that Thorin was also excited, perhaps as much as he was. He began stroking his dick, feeling it enlarged under his fingers.

Then, with a sudden movement, Thorin took his wrist and stopped him. Kili, desperate, began to beg.

"Please, I need you, Uncle. I need you so hard it hurts..."

However, he didn't let him finish. Thorin covered his body with his and kissed Kili's mouth wildly. Kili moaned with pleasure and triumph.

"We shouldn't do this," Thorin said, now gently lowering his lips to Kili's neck. "You could stop me yet"

Kili growled in protest. He didn't want to stop, not now that every part of his body touched with his. Thorin laughed and Kili felt he was making fun of him because his desire made him vulnerable, but didn't care.

Then Thorin's big hand touched him and stroked his cock. Kili felt he had had enough and he wanted to turn around and let Thorin penetrate him. Kili desperately wanted felt his uncle's cock inside him.

"Patience, patience" Thorin laughed, biting his ear, causing Kili's desire increased. Now his hands were where they wanted to be on every inch of Thorin's skin.

Then Thorin put both hands on his hip. Kili turned too controlled by his desires to object anything. Now he was on his knees, breathing heavily.

He felt Thorin's erection rubbing between his buttocks. Kili moaned in despair.

"I could stop now if you want" Thorin said.

"Please don't, please don't—" implored Kili. He felt Thorin's hand stroking his cock.

Thorin shoved his erection into him with a rough movement. Kili screamed his name and begged him to continue.

"Yes, Uncle, please! Yes! Yes!"

Thorin began to move in and out of him, first slowly but then quick and desperate, causing his heart pulsed faster and exploded. Kili closed his eyes and gripped the sheets, feeling he was coming to an unknown pleasure.

"Kili"

The sound of Thorin's deep and husky voice calling his name was too much for Kili. The shove became more urgent and even the bed seemed to move along with them.

Finally, the two came at the same time with moans and screams.

Thorin caressed his hair and Kili turned to face him. Kili decided it was too soon to tell Thorin that he was in love with him. But he could wait a little longer for that.


End file.
